Black and White
by indigopeach
Summary: Jenny, the Doctor's lost daughter, crashes her spaceship in London in the year 2620 and meets a kid called Jethro Cane. Jenny comes up with the bright idea to pinch the TARDIS and have it back before the Doctor knows it's gone! Want to see what happens?
1. I Beginnings

Jenny coughs, cracking one eye open cautiously. "Alert," says the computer tranquilly, "you have crashed in an unknown area. Please remain in your pod until self-repair is complete."

She grins. As if she's just going to sit here and wait for the stupid machine to get itself back together. It's never going to happen anyway – there are crashes, and then there are _CRASHES_. Hers was one of the latter. She'd gone through a wormhole just after leaving her home planet of Messaline. It hadn't exactly improved what little control she had over this weird little ship.

Jenny punches a button that makes the top of the hatchway come up. "Please remain in your pod," repeats the computer, still sounding like it's had a gallon of calming tea. "Shut up," Jenny tells it, not unkindly, and levers herself up until her head is poking out of the hatchway. She looks around, giving the area a soldier's once-over before she leaps out of the pod and lands on her feet.

She is in a city. It must be a really big city, she thinks, because she can hear noise coming from every direction and there are huge buildings everywhere. She is standing in between two of them.

Jenny runs out of the alleyway and taps a passing man on the shoulder. "Excuse me," she says, in what she deems to be a polite tone, "where am I exactly? And what's the date?"

The man looks annoyed and grumpy. "What," he retorts, "are you slow or something? You're in the biggest city on Earth! London!"

"Um, thanks," Jenny replies, a little taken aback, "but – the year?"

The man's scowl deepens. "2620. If you're so stupid, why don't you go to the library and read a book or something instead of bothering me?"

Jenny backs up a step or two, hands up in a "well I did come in peace" gesture. "Sorry!" she says with a bit of a frown. The man glares at her and stomps away. _He must not have a very nice life, _Jenny infers. Then she wanders off to find the…he called it the library? Maybe she can find out a little more about her location and time period that way, because neither of them match her previous ones.

After asking around for about three minutes, Jenny finds the library – a great big pillared building with the letters "L I B R A R Y" written on it. She isn't sure exactly why those particular letters are used for the word "library" – she probably would have had a "q" in there somewhere. "Q's" are fun. Jenny hops up the building's steps and pushes through the great big wooden doors without a second thought.

Although she knows what a library is and has a vague image of what it should look like in her head, Jenny is _not_ expecting the sight of thousands of books crammed into huge dark shelves that appears before her.

Excited, she darts over to the nearest bookshelf and picks out a random book. She opens it and finds that it's about the history of London. How lucky. She reads through it in a matter of seconds and drops it on the floor, bored. If the books are this easy how is she going to learn anything? she thinks to herself, but then realizes that she has actually learned a good amount about the city from this little read. Excited, she picks out another book about North African botany and begins to read…

Jenny wakes with a start. It has been about a day, she estimates, since she first entered the library and started reading. Her head seems really huge now, with all the unexpected knowledge she has absorbed like some sort of blonde, two-hearted sponge.

She looks around and realizes that the floor is littered with uncountable amounts of books, and that someone is probably going to be a bit put off, and she'd probably better leave very soon. Looking around cautiously, Jenny gets up and runs away. Out the huge doors, into the street, past a little hamburger shop – "Can I have these? Thanks!" she shouts as she whizzes past, waving in gratitude as she grabs about five hamburgers. The shopkeeper screams and throws more hamburgers at her. She picks them up, surprised at his kindness. "Really, thanks, but I don't need any more!" she calls back, and narrowly dodges being hit in the head by a ketchup bottle. "No, I don't want any – ouch!" she complains, as she _is_ hit in the head by a mustard bottle. "Have a nice day!" she cries to the furious shopkeeper, and once again begins running as fast as she can.

As she is running she hears a lot of noise. Is that music? From what she read on music in the library, it sounds like rock music. How interesting. Smiling brightly, she follows the noise until she comes to an area of the city that looks like it should be a construction site, but is full of teenagers – most are wearing black and all are crowded around a platform, about three feet off the ground. There are five people on the platform playing various musical instruments. The noise is so much that Jenny feels the instinct to cover her ears, but she soon realizes that she is enjoying the whole thing and smiles hugely.

As she is waving her arms in the air and yelling "Woo!" she accidentally bumps into a boy who looks about her age, and perhaps a bit taller. He has black hair and blue eyes, black fingernails, and several rings, along with wearing the classic goth apparel. "Hey, watch where you're going!" he yells.

"Sorry!" Jenny shouts back over the noise. "I'm Jenny, by the way!" she adds, seeing no reason to be secretive. The boy smiles a little.

"Jethro!"

"What?" Jenny calls back, confused.

"My name's Jethro!" he repeats.

"Oh," she replies, then, "Nice to meet you!"

He responds only with a grin and a noise that sounds like "yeh." Jenny laughs.

The two of them spend the rest of the concert with each other and both have a great time screaming until they're hoarse. Afterward, they sit on the edge of the stage and talk.

"Umm," Jethro begins, "how old are you…exactly? I really can't seem to place…"

"That's not a very polite question to ask someone you've just met," she teases him, but then informs him that "I'm a little less than…a week old, I think?"

Jethro bursts out laughing, then realizes from her confused expression that she's not joking. He coughs. "Uh – well, if you're less than a year old, why do you look…I dunno, nineteen? Who're your parents?"

"Oh, that," she replies dismissively. "I've only got a dad. I was created from a progenitor machine, on the planet Messaline. Trained in combat and not much else. But I'm good at running too," she adds, "and I learned a lot when I went to the library yesterday."

Jethro laughs a little again, not quite sure what to make of her. "Who's your dad?" he asks.

She smiles, her eyes flashing with happy memories. "My dad? My dad's the Doctor."

Jethro stiffens, and frowns, shocked. "Hang on," he breathes. "hang on, I know that guy. The Doctor. He was on that…he was on that shuttle trip. On the planet Midnight. I was on holiday with my parents – God, what a nightmare…"

"What, the holiday or your parents?" Jenny asks, laughing. He does not reply but seems to indicate the latter.

"Well…_my_ dad's a great guy. He sort of thinks I'm dead though. Long story," she explains.

"We've got time," he points out.

Jenny's unwilling to spill, though. "Can't you tell me how you met my dad?" she requests instead.

Jethro's eyes flicker with guilt as he tells her the whole story. Not just the whole story, but also why he hates his parents. How he had caved when they pressured him to gang up on the Doctor along with them. And she understood that he, at least, had had the decency to feel awful about what had happened…even though it hadn't really been his fault.

"Really," he says softly, bitterly, "they're terrible people. They act nice enough on the surface, but the world would definitely be better off without their sort around."

"But they're your parents," Jenny protests. He looks at her.

"I know. But honestly, if they were about to die I probably wouldn't lift a finger to save them. I don't care about them at all. Why should I? They don't care about me. They pretend to, because it's normal for parents to love their children. But they don't. Sometimes I think they can't even be human." Jenny is silent for a moment, realizing that she isn't human either, and wondering if that is a bad thing.

"You don't like being alone, do you?" Jenny asks, her voice a whisper. "Alone against everybody else, ostracized. That's why you couldn't keep defending my father. You can't handle being by yourself. So why do you distance yourself from everyone?" Jethro looks at her sharply. "That's –" Jethro starts to snap at her, but cuts himself off, knowing that she's right. He sighs.

"I don't…well, I guess I do know. I hate being by myself, but I'm surrounded by such shallow, petty people that I just can't bear to associate myself with them. I can try to be friends with people I hate, or I can be alone. One or the other. I usually try to stick with the second option, but…" He trails off, bile swelling in his throat and a shade of self-hatred entering his voice. He kicks violently at a piece of garbage.

Suddenly an idea enters Jenny's mind. She remembers the people who traveled with her father - Donna and Martha. How they traveled with him everywhere, and they all took care of each other... Maybe…

"Maybe there might be…a third option," she suggests, a smile playing on her lips. He looks up, frowning.

"Like what?"

"Like…I'm gonna find a spaceship, and I'm gonna go off and see the stars, and you wanna come with?" she asks, a real grin on her face now.

An enlightened expression dawns on Jethro's formerly confused face.

"You mean like…run away?" he asks, not sounding entirely averse to the idea.

Jenny's smile widens as she remembers her brief time with her father. "Yes. Definitely. Let's run away."

Jethro begins to smile a little as well, and Jenny is delighted to find that his face glows brilliantly when he does.

"I could just…just leave? No responsibility…no nothing…no _parents_…" He savors the last word, closing his eyes and laughing. "Yeah, that sounds great. I mean, like really great. But uh..." he says suddenly, his eyes opening and his smile vanishing, "what about school…and…stuff? And what if I come back and my parents are really, really mad…" He winces at the thought.

Suddenly another idea enters Jenny's mind. "Jethro," she asks very suddenly and in a much more serious tone, "exactly what date is it?"

Jethro frowns, a little confused. "February 2nd, 2620. Why?" Jenny's face lights up in another huge smile.

"My dad! My dad is here! When he was talking to Donna she mentioned that they'd been here. To Earth. In the year 2620. _On February 2nd._" Her eyes gleam with mischief. "Do you know what I'm saying?" she continues.

Jethro frowns, his eyes darting around. "Umm…no."  
She grabs his arm. "My dad! He's got a TARDIS! You know – a spaceship!" she tells him excitedly, barely able to get the words out. Jethro looks surprised, but still confused.

"So?" he asks.

"Sooo," she says quietly, and pulls something out of her pocket, still grinning like an idiot. Jethro sees that it is a small silver key. "Right before I er…sort of…died – don't ask!" she warns Jethro as he opens his mouth, "Again, long story, and we haven't got much time. But when I was dying he slipped this" she wiggled the key in front of his face, "in my pocket. He probably meant it as a sort of memorial type thing, to be buried with me or something. But I think it was a bit thick of him to do that!" She giggled. "He didn't wait long enough! A bit after he left, I came back to life 'cause I was really close to this terraforming thing – yeah, no time to explain – so of course he wouldn't know that I am still _alive_ and I have the _key_ to his _spaceship_. Brilliant, isn't it!"

The entire time she had been speaking, Jethro's eyebrows had been rising higher and higher on his forehead. Now it almost looked like they were going to fly away off his head.

"Yeah," he breathed, his eyes shining. "Brilliant. Really. So how're we gonna manage this? I mean…won't your dad be a bit testy when he finds out someone's gone and nicked his spaceship?" Jethro's smile had disappeared, and he was looking a little worried, but Jenny just waved it off.

"The great thing," she told him slowly, "is that not only is it a spaceship, it's a _time_ machine. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space – TARDIS! So we can just grab it, go off and have a ton of adventures, and have it back before he even notices it's gone!" Jethro laughs along with her this time.

"Wicked!" he cries, ecstatic. "Let's get to it!"

Jenny and Jethro have to hurry to find the TARDIS before the Doctor finishes his business in London 2620, but after a bit of asking around they find it sitting next to an old lady's house. Jenny has to struggle for a moment to get the key to turn because her adrenaline is pumping and, well, she's never actually used a key before. But eventually she and Jethro manage to get inside.

"Oh, brilliant," she whispers, a great big smile on her face as she takes in the view of the TARDIS.

"Whoa," says Jethro, caught a bit off guard. "Why's it bigger on the inside?" Jenny spins around and grins hugely at him.

"How should I know?" she asks as if it's the best thing in the world, and begins to fiddle with the controls. "Now…how to get off the ground…" she mutters, and happens to press the right button at the right time, causing the TARDIS to lift off. Unfortunately, she doesn't know what any of the controls do, and the TARDIS begins to rock violently back and forth. Jethro, trying to hold on to one of the large support beams, screams desperately,

"How are you supposed to steer this thing?" Jenny glances at him, her eyes wide.

"I have absolutely no idea!" she replies, a bit frantically. Jethro closes his eyes and knocks his head against the wall, slowly and repeatedly.


	2. II Unexpected Events

Jethro exhales wearily. _If it's taken this long_ (eight hours to be exact) _for us to just get off the ground, how long will it take her to actually get us somewhere?_

Eight hours ago, he was really into the idea of running away, but now he isn't so sure. He thought all you had to do was run away. He didn't know there was all this…stuff…

Jethro blinks as a booming sound rocks the stolen TARDIS. A blonde, ponytailed girl, covered in soot and other things no one likes to talk about, falls back on the floor and lies there for a moment. Jenny. He's only known her for a day, and he's running away with her. And she obviously has no idea what she's doing.

"Hey," Jethro calls, a slight frown forming on his face.

Jenny's eyes are closed. She cracks one open. "Yeah?" she replies. Her voice is a little hoarse, but she seems to be awake. Good.

"When are we actually going to, you know, get someplace?"

Jenny sits up, then stands up, then shrugs, her eyebrows raised.

Jethro inhales sharply and prepares to speak. "Jenny…"

He is interrupted as the TARDIS lands heavily on something, and he glares at Jenny. "Did you do that?" he asks, his tone accusing.

Jenny shakes her head innocently.

"Well… anyway… let's see what's outside," he says grudgingly.

A wide grin spreads over his friend's face. "I thought you were never going to say that," she cries, punching the air and heading over to the TARDIS doors.

Jethro makes a noise of exasperation. "But you don't need to – look, there's a monitor right – "

Jenny has already flung the doors wide open.

"EX-TERMINAAAATE!"

Jenny slams the doors shut, looking shaken.

Jethro's eyes are a little wider now. "What the hell was that?" he demands.

Jenny doesn't look away from the doors. "Um…Well... I'm not sure," she tells him.

Jethro sighs. "What did they look like?" he asks, in a long-suffering manner.

Jenny quickly describes the things.

Jethro looks around, and spots a little screen not far from the monitor. "Hey – Jenny, it says here, look, 'Species identified.'"

Jenny blinks. "Well – what did it identify them as, then?"

Jethro reads. "It says they're Daleks."

"And Daleks are…?" she queries.

"Uh…okay, 'Daleks are mutilated beings encased in metal shells. All emotions excluding hatred have been drained from their minds. This has been known to change when they combine with other species', blah-blah, oh, here – 'the metal shells are equipped with weapons that can kill any life form within a maximum of 2.4 seconds.'"

"So they're dangerous then?"

"Well, yeah!"

Jenny thinks for a moment.

"All right," she decides. "Let's have a go."

Jethro looks at her as though she has suddenly grown an extra pair of arms.

"Jenny," he says finally, "from what we just got from the TARDIS, which we may assume is correct - you don't just _have a go_ at _Daleks_."

Jenny smiles a little, partly from confusion at such a harsh response. "Well- what do you do, then?"

Jethro sighs. "You run."

Jenny grins. "Not if you're my dad."

Jethro's eyebrows snap together. "You're not your dad," he counters.

Her grin widens. "I've got his DNA," she says gleefully, and bounces back over to the doors.

Jethro slowly begins shaking his head. _How can anyone possibly be this crazy?_ "Oh, no- oh no, oh no you don't - " he growls, as the doors of the TARDIS open once again.

~AN: Yeah, I know this chapter was really short and sort of crappy. Sorry. Hopefully the next one will be better.

HEY! REVIEW, PEOPLE, REVIIIIIEEEEEW!

I'm still accepting (and requesting) suggestions for what happens next! I'll send a dinosaur with a basket of muffins to everyone who reviews! ^.^


	3. III Time to Run Away!

Jethro slides down the wall, his lungs so empty he thinks they might start choking out some blood just to have something to breathe.

"What… the… _hell_…" he snarls through clenched teeth. "am… I … doing… with _her_…"

The 'her' he speaks of being Jenny, his new best friend, who is at present talking to a group of homicidal aliens because she thinks it's fun. Jethro only just made it round the corner before they started shooting.

He can hear her stupid little voice chatting away. "You Daleks, you know my dad, don't you? My dad's the Doctor. I think he might have said something about you. I don't know about you, but I'm having fun… So what do you look like inside those shells?"

Jethro coughs some phlegm out of his throat and swallows, takes a few deep breaths. "JENNY!" he shouts, praying she's not too busy talking to hear him.

Laser-like noises reach his ears, and Jethro's eyes widen just in time for them to meet Jenny's as she careens around the corner to join him. She snatches his hand and yanks him back toward the TARDIS. "Come on! Also," she looks back at him for a split second, "what?"

Jethro pulls his hand away as he continues running alongside her. "Nothing! I was trying to get you to shut up and run."

"Oh!" She grins cheerily. "Good thing I'm doing that, then!"

A/N: Sorry. Wow. This chapter is extremely short and crappy. I'm so sorry about that… gosh. Just wanted to let you folks know that I'm not dead, but getting ideas for this story is tricky because there isn't an overarching plot. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA. ANY IDEA AT ALL. Please share. :) I'll make sure to mention you if I use it.


End file.
